Shoe!
by EstelliPinKemo
Summary: Mort gets stuck in a shoe after Julien goes out to get some. It seems way too long for a one-shot XP First story, peoples!


A PoM fanfic by Eppogirl

Title: Shoe!

Description: Apparently, Mort gets stuck in a shoe after Julien gets some.

Peeps, this is my first fanfiction, so HELP ME if you see anything confusing and whatnot. I'm trying to become a better writer here. Now. ONTO THE STORY!

King Julien was looking down at his feet. It needed something. Something –

"Maurice!" King Julien yelled, "I need a new pair of shoes!" He looked up from his feet.

"Uh, King Julien, you don't wear shoes," Maurice explained.

"I know, but it is the new fashion, and it will keep my feets cozy, duh." He then pointed at Mort, who was inching towards his feet. "Oh, and it will keep away _that_ thing."

"The feets are wonderful!" Mort cried.

"Fine," Maurice rolled his eyes "Let's go out to get some shoes."

Private was looking through the penguin's telescope, as part of his recon duty. He was swiveling it around when it's lens spotted the zoo gate entrance.

"Skippa!" he called, "The lemurs are leaving the zoo!"

Skipper frowned. The lemurs almost never left their precious home. "We'll see how long they're gone. If their gone too long, or if we hear some kind of ruckus, we'll go after," he stated. Private agreed and they went back to whatever they were doing.

"There is nothing good here!" King Julien shouted and threw another human-sized shoe behind him. It hit Maurice on the head and created a large red bump on it. They were in a large shoe store, Fit For A King, but Julien could find nothing that fit the king that was he. He opened another box of big ugly brown shoes and closed it with disgust.

"Be quiet!" Maurice whispered, "The humans can hear probably hear you–let's move to the next aisle."

The ringtail sulked and lead the party of three to the last aisle–aisle number 10. These shoes fit him all right, but they were pink and full of cartoon characters on them. "Is there nothing that can please the king!" he cried.

"I can!" Mort giggled, and proceeded to fan the King with a paper fan.

"Stop it Mort!" he ordered, "It is already freezy enough inside here with these squares with stripy holes blowing me with cold air! I demand you stripey holes to stop blowing freezy air!" The air conditioners kept blowing on. King Julien groaned. All he wanted was shoes and all he got was–well–anything but great shoes for him!

"Uh, your majesty," Maurice had stopped mid-step in grabbing for Mort's hand and was now looking at the beginning of the aisle. Julien followed his gaze, and landed his eyes to a woman with a little girl and boy standing there. Their mouths had dropped open and the woman was reaching for her phone.

"Rats!" the little boy shrieked and lunged forward, his arms outstretched. As the mother pulled him back with a terrified expression on her face, Maurice flipped open the air duct and motioned them to go in.

Mort scrambled in instantly, but Julien was hesitant. The squares were still blowing cold air, so must be colder inside. Only when the boy came loose of his mother's grip and the girl screamed, he dived in after Mort, banging his knee on the wall. Maurice came in after, shutting the grate behind him. "Okay, we were so busted that time!" he exclaimed, "we gotta move before anyone can snatch us!" He indicated the little boy, who was still visible through the grates.

They started moving, running in the metal rectangular air duct. Julien shivered. This place was colder than when he first went in, and his knee hurt so much! Why was everything going wrong on this trip?

They ran until it started slanting up, in which they had to start crawling, Mort on Maurice's back so he won't slide away. It started to get flat again. Now when it turned right, it showed another grate, facing outside.

"Hooray!" The king cried and started pushing it down with Mort and Maurice. Apparently, they had pushed too hard, because suddenly the grate swung open, and they were flung outside, a story higher than expected. Then, all three froze in mid-air, like they do in cartoons when the characters realize that they're about to fall. Which they did. Hard.

Luckily, it was a soft landing. Unluckily, they fell into a soft bed of human trash. Luckily, they had gotten out of there, but unluckily, they had gotten out and into a dumpster. Luckily, –aw heck, there was no more luck. They were stuck in a you-know-what at who-knows-where. The lemurs hadn't thought to keep track of where they were. And not only that, it was getting dark.

Private was out on the penguin's platform. "Skippa!" he called, "the lemurs aren't back yet!"

Skipper sighed. They always had to go save the lemurs. It was always 100% annoying, and almost always got into the way of their duty. Though sometimes, Skipper secretly liked saving them, when there was nothing else to do.

He stirred yet _another_ one of his coffee around in a mug with a half-fish. "Men, let's roll," he barked through the fishbowl to Rico and Kowalski. They immediately stopped working on Kowalski's new invention and followed Skipper out of their habitat, and out into the park. "Boys, we are looking for Ringtail-and-the-Freaks-Except-for-Maurice-Who-is-Kinda-Level-Headed-but-Sad-Eyes-is-Crazy, so Rico, whip out your famous nose tracker."

Rico immediately started sniffing the ground, looking for the lemur's scent. When he got it, the four proceeded to slide on the grass in that direction, the sun setting behind them…

Now, the lemurs were running around the dumpster, looking for a way out. The dumpster was only half-full of trash, plastic bags of trash from the humans' own trashcans, and stacks of newspaper filling up the bottom of it. There were also other bits of smelly, broken bits of stuff like soda cans, water bottles and food. To add the disgust you are now picturing in your head, there were flies around and on a sticky substance the lemurs didn't want to know what it was.

"And I must say again," Julien was complaining to the other two lemurs, "All I wanted was shoes, but all I got was this!" He pouted and stood on a plastic thingamabob, but immediately stepped off because the lid was dirty, just like everything else in this dump. "If I had shoes I wouldn't be this messy! I wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"I'll help the king!" Mort said cheerfully, and began to rummage around in the garbage very fast. His face got covered in some green slime in the process.

"Your Majesty, why don't you start to help me stack up these newspapers so we can climb up them to the top?" Maurice suggested as he dragged another stack towards his taller one.

Julien sighed. "Fine. Why must I be the one to do _everything_?" he started to walk over to Maurice, avoiding sticky objects on the way. He suddenly tripped and fell flat on his face over a big white bag. He got up, feeling frustrated and holding his face in his hands.

Once the pain subsided a little, Julian took his hand off his face and looked at the white bag angrily. It was one of the cleanest things around. He raised his eyebrows.

" Ooh, what does this have inside?" He started opening the strap. After a few hard tugs and grunts from the tallest lemur, Julien finally groaned and gave up. The strap suddenly undid itself.

"Oh yay!" Julien said gleefully. He opened the bag wider and looked inside. "Oh double yay!"He exclaimed, "Mort! Maurice! I demand you to stop what you are doing and get your booty over here!" The other two started climbing over towards him.

"What is it your majesty?" Maurice asked as they gathered around the bag.

"Look at what the sky spirits gave to me!"

"Shoes!" cried Mort.

"And they must fit me perfectedly, look at them! The glorious pairs of beauties…"

"Ahh, I see your highness. But we still need to get out of here."

Julien frowned. Why were the sky spirits not helping him more? "Why are the sky spirits not helping me more?" He said, repeating his thoughts. The sky was already as black as a blackboard, and they could only barely see each other from the streetlamp far away.

"Let's keep on stacking newspapers," Maurice indicated to his stack, though he probably knew that the other two couldn't see it because it was so dark.

Julien agreed. "Someone help me with pulling the bag ova there!" So they all started struggling with that, and after that, started struggling with stacking the newspapers.

Finally, after some time, they had only gotten halfway to the top when the heard voices. Penguin voices, to be exact. "According to my calculations, there is a 80% chance the lemurs fell into one of these human trash receptacles," a deep voice, which was obviously Kowalski's, said.

The lemurs then got excited. Finally, help was here! "We're here!" Julian shouted over the dumpster and to the penguins.

"Right," he heard the leader say, "Boys, let's stack." Soon enough, the penguins had stacked themselves pressed on the dumpster, and flipped their stack into it. There they found the lemurs, and pulled them out.

"Yes! Finally! Freedom!" The king of things exclaimed, running circles around the penguins in the alley

"I llliiiikkkkkeeee freedom!" Mort agreed.

"Thank you for getting us out of there," Maurice said facing the penguins.

"Yes, thank you," The king said over the aye-aye's shoulder. Then he remembered something. "Eh, by the way, could you penguins do another of your flipsy dodah thingy and get something out of the dumpyster for me please?" He looked at them. " It's big white bag at the side."

Skipper sighed. "Fine. Rico, go look for that big white bag. Kowalski, find our location and the quickest way to get back to the zoo. Private…make sure sad-eyes doesn't run away or anything."

The three saluted and got about to his orders. Rico dived into the dumpster, Kowalski looked at a nearby map and Private kept an eye on Mort. Mort giggled as the penguin stared at him nervously.

Skipper glanced at the ringtail. "What were you doing out here?" He said, "You could have gotten hurt! Or starved!"

"Eh, you're starting to sound like Mother," Julien put his hands on his hips. "But anyways, I was looking for some shoes for me, the king."

Skipper raised his eyebrows. "But you lemurs don't wear shoes."

Maurice shrugged. "That's exactly what I said to him."

Julien walked over. "How many times must I be of explaining this to you! It is the new fashion, and it will keep my feets cozy!"

Skipper then sighed and walked away to look at the map with Kowalski. He couldn't seem to find him anywhere. All that he could find was a big pile of maps in front of a street directory.

"Where are you, Kowalski?" He asked in wonder.

"In here," a muffled voice came from underneath the maps. Surprised, Skipper started helping Kowalski take the mounds of maps of him.

Once he got uncovered, Kowalski took a deep breath of fresh air. "Okay, I've found our location," he began, "Now the quickest way back to the zoo will be to go to a bus stop two blocks away, and get on bus 39. It will be four stops from there," he finished.

Skipper nodded and turned to the dumpster. "Rico, have you acquired that white bag?"

Rico nodded and showed it to Skipper. Then he swallowed it.

"My shoes!" Julien screamed, and started to run to Rico to beat the bag right out of him.

Skipper held him back. "Don't worry. Rico has it in good condition in his stomach."

Rico smiled and nodded.

"Okay," Julien said. "Let's go back now. I'm sick of this place."

It was morning. Julien opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched, happy to be back in his kingdom again. When he and the penguins got back, he had got on his bouncy and immediately went to sleep, never being able to open his white bag.

His white bag.

"Mort! Maurice!" He screeched. The other two, who had been sleeping right beside him, immediately jumped up from their slumber. Julien grinned. "It is time to be opening the Bag." He proclaimed.

"Oooh! The Bag!" Mort grinned. "Uh, what's the Bag?"

He got kicked off the bouncy in response.

Anyways, King Julien went to a concrete shelf where the Bag awaited them, and Maurice went to see if Mort was all right. They met up with Julien on the shelf just as he had opened the strap and had poured out the loot of shoes. All three grinned. They were perfect. Small, sparkly, fit for the King (they had actually used to belong to many dolls a little girl once owned). There were about thirty pairs, too.

Julien started trying them out. They started not seeming so perfect after he had tried more than half of them and thrown half away over his shoulders.

"Too small.

Too big.

Too plastic.

Too wooden.

Too hard.

Too soft.

Too dull.

Too sparkly–wait! Nevah is anything too sparkly! It's just too…flat!

Too high-heeled.

Too flowery.

This one ruins my image.

This one makes my ring-tail look bad.

This one is just suckish."

Julien sat down and sighed. He couldn't find a perfect one!

Then he saw it. Mort was holding it admiringly in his paws. "Mort!" He shouted, "Give to me that shoe!"

Mort's head snapped to King Julien. He would do anything to please him. "Okay!" He squealed and attempted to lift the shoe above his head. But then it dropped down on him like something that falls and pulls in half of your body, like what that shoe did to Mort.

"Mort, I'm am waiting here, for what seems like forever (or eternity) and no shoe seems to be coming!" King Julien said in a sing-song voice.

"Uh, I think I know why," Maurice said pointing at a little lemur body sticking out from an upside down leather red shoe with gold sparkles on it.

Julien ran over. "Ah ha! Shoe-with-a-lemur-half-below, do _you _know where Mort with my shoe is? I have been wanting to try on another shoe!"

The shoe-with-a-lemur-half-below squeaked, "I'm under here! I am Mort, and I am under this shoe!"

Julien was startled. "What? Mort! How could you deceived me like that, pretending that your head is a shoe?"

Mort paused. "Um, I don't know…" He admitted.

Maurice sighed. "I'll go get the penguins…"

"What's wrong here?" Kowalski asked.

"It's Mort–he's stuck in that shoe ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" Maurice couldn't believe the penguins couldn't see what had happened to Mort.

"Er, sorry," Kowalski apologized. "It's so often we see you lemurs do something so weird we just ignore the weirdness of it all."

"Well, can you get him out?" Maurice asked.

"Have you tried _pulling _him out?" Private asked.

They were all standing in a semi-circle around Mort. Listening to Private's idea, Julien and Maurice grabbed hold of the shoe, and Private and Kowalski grabbed hold of Mort's little body. They pulled. And tugged, as hard as they could. They just managed to stretch Mort and make him squeal in pain. Then the penguins yanked so hard they flang (or I think flung) all three lemurs onto the concrete block below. They finally gave up, tired. The lemurs came back to sit with them, Mort and shoe in hand.

"Why didn't Skipper and Rico come?" Julien asked.

"They didn't want to…" Private trailed off.

Kowalski looked at his clipboard. "Mort's head circumference is six inches, while the shoe is three inches. How did Mort get his head stuck in there?"

Maurice shrugged. "He just dropped it."

The five sighed and kept on trying to get Mort out of there.

Meanwhile, Skipper was making Rico spit out everything in his stomach on the penguin's platform. "Soldier, if you don't return my classified folder this second I am going to–hey what's this?" Skipper picked up a spear that Rico had just spit out and landed on the pile of stuff below him.

Skipper examined the spear carefully. "I don't remember this one in our weapons inventory–I only remember a four foot long one, not a scraggly two foot! Wait–Rico, did you break it?"

Rico hung his head sheepishly. Skipper sighed. "Well, we don't need this one then. It won't go the right way anymore if you throw it. I'll throw it away." And with that, he threw the half-spear behind his back, hoping for it to land in the trash can behind him. But he underestimated his strength because it flew far beyond the trash can and into the lemur's habitat.

The spear flew far overhead, and then started descending, right for the three lemurs and two penguins.

"Hey, is that a missile overhead….?" Kowalski asked just as Private yelled "Everybody take cover!" which was what everyone did.

Julien, Maurice and the penguins scrambled under the concrete slab and covered their heads. Suddenly Maurice realized something: "Mort! We forgot Mort!"

But it was too late. They heard a loud _RRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP _and they jumped out as soon as they had heard no more noises. There, before them, was Mort, fallen an the ground, surrounded by a red fabric and spear pieces, and oh, uh, gold glitter. "Oh hello!" he said as if nothing had happened at all.

"Ahhhh!" Julien screeched as he ran towards Mort, but he wasn't aiming for him. Julien picked up the red fabric in grief and glared at the spear bits. "What have you done to my shoe?"

"It got torn by spear!" Mort took the red leather from Julien. "Look! A dress for me!" He wrapped it around himself and shook his booty. It fit him perfectly.

The others laughed as Julien sobbed. It could no longer be a shoe for Julien, but it was a great dress for Mort.

Oh hey! Wow. I just finished my first ever PoM fanfiction! Finally. PS Tomorrow (or tomorrow night for some of you) I'm taking the biggest of all big tests in my life! Review, and wish me luck!


End file.
